starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Twi'lek/Leyendas
Los twi'leks eran una raza de seres humanoides omnívoros originarios del planeta Ryloth. Descripción thumb|left|Bib Fortuna, un Twi´lek macho La característica distintiva de los twi'leks son sus dos lóbulos que caen hacia atrás desde la parte posterior de su cabeza a manera de tentáculos a los que ellos se refieren como lekku (término utilizado en plural). Algunos twi'leks poseen más de dos o simplemente un lek. Las hembras y también algunos hombres twi'lek gustan de adornarlos para resaltar su belleza. Se consideran zonas erógenas. La piel de los twi'leks parece ser una extraña anomalía genética ya que las hay de color rojo, púrpura y azul. Aunque se pensaba que el color de la piel se debía a una pertenencia de raza, los estudiosos descubrieron que no era así. Una hembra puede tener descendencia con diversos colores de piel, pero es sabido que hay genes dominantes para el color del pigmento de la piel blanco y azul. Los twi'leks regularmente se reúnen en clanes familiares donde al nacer un hijo, a parte de tener un nombre propio, se le agrega el nombre del clan, lo que le da sentido de pertenencia e individualidad como parte de un todo. Los twi'leks son carnívoros por herencia evolutiva y biológica (sus dientes son afilados y puntiagudos), pero omnívoros por herencia social y cultura. Los twi'lek suelen extraer de la tierra el mineral ryll que tiene propiedades terapéuticas y narcóticas. Un gran porcentaje de la economía del planeta Ryloth depende de las exportaciones legales de este mineral. El ryll no tiene nada que ver con la especia de nombre brillestim que se extrae del planeta Kessel. Las hembras twi'lek tienen un hermoso y grácil cuerpo, lo que les otorga la facilidad de la danza. Los Lekku de los Twi'lek eran sumamente sensibles, al punto de que si alguien tomaba uno de ellos, el Twi'lek sentía un tremendo dolor y quedaba brevemente inmovilizado . A veces, si se dañaban los Lekku, se podía dañar el cerebro del Twi'lek. De todas formas, podrían ser substituidos por un reemplazo cibernetico como en el caso de Rianna Saren. Además, la longitud o forma de los Lekku iban ligados, generalmente, con la posición y la riqueza, cuanto más largo y complejo, más importante era el Twi'lek en cuestión. Además, para los Twi'lek, sus Lekku eran comparables con los símbolos fálicos, por lo que un Lekku más grande, para ambos sexos, era un buen merito relacionado con lo sexual. Los Twi´lek bebés nacían sin Lekkus, ya que estos brotaban en la infancia. Los machos presentan orejas humanoides, mientras que las hembras podían tenerlas de forma humanoide o cónica. La forma de las orejas indicaba la posición social, pero al principio fueron introducidos como impedimentos para que no pudieran hablar de forma incomprensible para los forasteros traficantes de Twi'leks. Esclavismo Los twi'leks han sido una raza que ha sido vendida como esclavos por casi toda la Galaxia. Se cree que el mayordomo de Jabba el hutt, Bib Fortuna, sin importar que el fuera un twi'lek, fue el primero en traer esclavos de su raza a Tatooine. Había compradores de esclavos twi'lek que tenían ciertas preferencias en los servicios que pudieran ofrecerles. Así, por ejemplo, Sebulba, el Dug, consiguió comprar a las gemelas Ann y Tann Gella a los hutts para mantenerlas como sus masajistas personales. El propio Jabba tenía a una bailarina de nombre Oola. Twi'leks notables Entre bastidores El nombre twi'lek no había sido creado hasta la creación de Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game. Apariciones *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 21: Daze of Hate, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Knights of Suffering'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 32: Vindication, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 33: Vindication, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 34: Vindication, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Star Wars The Old Republic Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express'' *''Shadows of Coruscant'' in Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook *''Survivors'' *''Aurra's Song'' *''Nameless'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Single Cell'' *''Urchins'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' / comic *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons 3'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons 4'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Nomad'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Heart of Fire'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' / comic / novel * * *''Dark Journey'' *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Tides of Terror'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' * * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:7:02'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Year's Start Fete Day Edition'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 3: The Depths of Zygerria'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * *''The Clone Wars: Neighbors'' * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''The Clone Wars: Covetous'' * *''The Clone Wars: Curfew'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Ballad of Cham Syndulla'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part 1)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * *''In Triplicate'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Spy Girls'' *''Sithisis'' * * *''To the Vanishing Point'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''What Goes Up...'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic * *''Evil Eyes'' *''Star Wars: Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Deader than a Triton Moon'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Gaar Suppoon Hit'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Hunger of Princess Nampi'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Dynasty Trap'' *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' *''The Final Exit'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' * * * *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Number Two in the Galaxy'' *''Nerf Herder'' *''Being Boba Fett'' *''The One That Got Away'' *''All the Extras'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Death Star'' *''Resurrection'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Droid Trouble'' *''Once Bitten'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' * *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars: Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Star Wars: Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Walking the Path That's Given'' *''Lady Luck'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * *''A New Beginning'' * * *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic * * *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Gathering Shadows'' * * *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''Lucky'' *''Lando's Commandos: On Eagles' Wings'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' * *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Hutt and Seek'' * *''Hard Currency'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Firestorm'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 2: Refugees, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 5: Refugees, Part 5'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Invincible'' *''Omen'' *''Backlash'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Trust Issues'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Legacy: The Hidden Temple'' *''Star Wars Legacy 27: Into the Core'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Vector'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Storms'' *''Star Wars Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 44: Monster, Part 2'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Jedi Chef'' *''Hate Leads to Lollipops'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Fett Club'' *''Force Fiction'' *''The Lesson'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' *''Falling Star'' *''A Death Star Is Born'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Tall Tales'' Fuentes *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * * *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Card: Overland March) * (Card: Sith Apprentice) * (Card: Sore Loser) * (Card: Undercover) * (Card: XP-38 Landspeeder) *''The Return of the Galactic Moon Festival'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Enlaces externos * bg:Туи'лек de:Twi'lek en:Twi'lek fr:Twi'lek it:Twi'lek hu:Twi'lek nl:Twi'lek pl:Twi'lekowie pt:Twi'lek ru:Тви'леки fi:Twi'lekit Categoría:Especies esclavizadas Categoría:Especies inteligentes mamíferas Categoría:Especies inteligentes (T) Categoría:Twi'leks